


Uninvited Guest

by FanFicsFun



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Ex, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Confessions, F/M, Love, Making Love, Sex, Smut, bucky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: Bucky has been coming into your cafe every day while not on missions for a while, and you've asked him if he wants to come to your housemate's kids birthday party. He gets there, confessions are made, then your housemate's abusive ex shows up with a gun. Let's just say Bucky is protective ;) followed by smut, of course.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Was part of a collections of one shots but deleted them to upload them as single stories :)

You put the snacks on the large plate then pick it up and take it outside, adding it to the table full of other sweets.

It’s a beautiful day, and your friend’s daughter is turning four, so you’re throwing a small party with her friends from daycare. You met Gabriella last year after she escaped an abusive boyfriend, and since her parents weren’t in the picture, she had nowhere else to go. When you met and heard her story, you offered her a job at your café which also has an on-sight childcare behind the building. And since she had nowhere to live, you offered her your spare bedroom. Your place may not be much, but you’ve always preferred small and simple. Besides, you’ve lived alone for so long, and though you love it, part of you missed having someone living with you. Since Gabby and Jada moved in, they’ve filled a missing part inside you. Something you never knew was missing. Family. Gabby has become like a little sister and Jada’s like your niece. You’d protect them by any means necessary.

Then there’s Bucky.

He’s been coming into your café everyday like clockwork for the past three months and orders the same thing. It’s gotten to the stage where you’re excited to see him, even though he doesn’t say much. His smile is small and hesitant, and all he says is his order and please and thank you, then he proceeds to sit at the corner table in silence and stares outside until he leaves. There are some days he doesn’t show and you assume he’s on a mission with the Avengers which worries you, but you know he can take care of himself. You’ve struck up a conversation with him a few times and he’s nice, though his answers are as short as possible.

You find you do most the talking which is easy to do since you get carried away when you’re anxious thanks to being socially awkward. It isn’t about his reputation of being a super soldier or even the Winter Soldier for that matter. You know none of that was his fault. But it’s because you like him. You even decided to go out on a limb and invite him to the party. He was startled, so you hurried to say that it’s ok if he couldn’t make it, you understood, and he said he’d think about it. You gave him your address and watched him leave. Now you’re worried that you’ve pushed him too far too soon and scared him away for good.

You return inside to get the rest of the cupcakes when a strong yet hesitant knock sounds at the door. You stop and change directions, heading to the front and open it. Your eyes widen in shock at the person on the other side of the screen door.

“Hey, sorry I’m early,” Bucky says awkwardly, fidgeting with a box roughly wrapped in newspaper.

“No apology needed,” you stutter, unlocking and opening the door with a smile that feels way to big, but you can’t help it. You’re happy to see him, just like every other time. He has this effect on you and you don’t know why. “Please, come in. I’m glad you could make it.”

“Thank you.” He walks in and automatically glances around the bare panelled walls then follows you through the house. “You have a nice place.”

“Thanks. It’s small but I like it. And at least it has a big enough yard for Jada to play in.”

“Jada’s your housemate’s daughter?”

“That’s right,” you reply, turning to face him in the dining room.

He nods, scanning the area as though scoping the place for any threats. You wonder what’s going on in his head, though decide to wait until he focuses back on you instead of interrupting him. You figure it’s something about his training; always needing to know where all the available exits are and so forth. You understand.

When he looks at you, his expression is devoid of emotion and you fight the need to turn away from him piercing gaze.

“Um, is that a present for Jada?” you stammer awkwardly, indicating to the box in his hands.

“Oh, right, yeah,” he replies, looking down at it with a grimace. “Sorry about the wrapping. It isn’t one of my skills and I don’t have proper gift paper.”

“It’s ok,” you giggle, taking the offered present. “You didn’t need to get her anything, but I’m sure she’ll love it.” Walking to the table where the presents will be placed, you turn to him and smile. “Would you like a drink?”

“Water will be ok, thank you.”

“Sure. You can take a seat if you like.”

You go to the open kitchen and fill two glasses of spring water then sit at the end of the table, him to your right. He murmurs a thank you and holds the cool glass in both hands, staring into the clear liquid.

“It’s pretty warm outside,” you say softly, and he turns his confused gaze to you. “It’s just that, every time I see you, you’re always wearing those gloves and a long-sleeved shirt or jacket.”

“It’s the only way to hide my arm.”

“Why do you hide it?” you venture carefully, afraid to overstep.

His eyes flicker with caution then glances down at his left hand. He clenches and unclenches it before returning his haunted, guarded gaze to you. “People are intimidated by it. Some people study me, trying to place where they’ve seen me, but the moment they see the arm, they recognise who I am immediately and…” He stops and looks down into his glass again. “It’s just easier to wear the sleeves and gloves.”

“But what happened…it wasn’t your fault. Don’t people realise that you were brainwashed, that everything you did was against your will? How can they hold that against you?” You don’t notice that your voice has risen in anger until he looks at you with shock. You shy away and look down, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

“No, don’t apologise,” he says softly, making you look up at him from under your lashes, and you’re stunned to see a tentative smile playing around his mouth. “It isn’t every day that people defend me, not like that, at least outside of most Avengers. You don’t…I mean, you’re not intimidated by my arm or my history?”

You smile and shake your head. “No, not at all.” You shift in your seat and look down awkwardly before meeting his gaze again. “You remember that attack a few months ago in Central Park?”  
“When a portal opened and gun-wielding creatures came out and started shooting the place up?”

“Yeah, that one. Well, I was there with Jada that day,” you reveal, staring into your water as you recall the event. “I hid us behind a tree, but Jada kept crying because of the chaos and other people screaming which bought attention to us. I tried to run for the exit but two of those things appeared either side of me. I thought we were going to die. Then one of them went flying and you were there, turning me away from the second and using yourself as a shield to protect me against the other one. Though you were injured, you still fought the second creature and won before you collapsed. I ran to you and knelt at your side, trying to calm Jada while stressing about what I could do for you. I looked into your eyes right before they closed and you passed out. That’s when the battle ended and Captain America appeared. I told them what happened but all I could do was watch as they took you away. I couldn’t even contact anyone to check up on you. I felt guilty and terrified for weeks thinking that you died protecting us, then you walked into my café and…”

You sigh, wiping a tear from your cheek. “Even though it’s normal for you heroes to take a bullet for innocents, I’m not sure if you fully realise the impact it has on those of us you save. It stays with us forever.” You finally glance up, seeing his eyes glistening with unshed tears. You’ve never seen him look so soft. It’s a beautiful sight. “You saved mine and Jada’s life that day, Bucky, and I’ll never forget it. Your past as the Winter Soldier isn’t who you are. As far as I’m concerned, you’re a hero just like the rest of the Avengers.”

He clenches his jaw and frowns, clearly fighting the emotions welling up inside him. “I…” He hesitates, closing his eyes and takes a breath then looks into his glass. “When I passed out during that battle, your face was the last thing I saw, and it stayed with me. When I woke up, the first thing I asked Bruce was if you were ok. He couldn’t tell me anything because no one was able to keep track of everyone who was there, so I went to the one person who would be able to help. Tony still hates me to a certain extent, but he agreed to find you for me. I told him what you look like and he eventually found you, and the café you own.”

He stops and scratches his head awkwardly. “At first I would watch you work from outside, walking around, talking and laughing with employees and customers. It took a week before I was game enough to go inside. I didn’t think you would remember me. That visit to your café every day that I wasn’t on a mission was something I looked forward to. I was never really staring out the window, either. I was watching you out the corner of my eye. Your voice and laughter warms my heart, makes me feel things I never thought I could feel again since Hydra. And the times you’d talk to me, the way you’d smile…you treat me like everyone else, and for that thirty minutes every day, I feel like a normal guy.”

Tears are rolling down your cheeks and you wipe them away. When you meet his gaze, he’s watching you carefully. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

He shakes his head. “Even if I wanted to, I’m not…” He looks down at his left hand resting on the table, turning the palm up then clenches it. “I’m not that normal guy I wish I was.”

“Normal is overrated.” He glances up at you and you smile. “Who wants to be ordinary when you can be extraordinary?”

You begin to reach across to place your hand on his metal covered wrist when a loud, determined knock sounds at the door. You jump back, startled at the noise, and notice Bucky’s instincts kick in as well, both of you having been torn out of your own world. You’d forgotten people would be arriving soon.

“I should…”

“Yeah, right, of course.”

You wipe your face and try and get rid of the evidence you were crying. Good thing you don’t wear makeup, otherwise there’d be no covering it up. When you open the door, you come face to face with a man who you hoped you’d never meet.

Trevor, Gabriella’s abusive ex and Jada’s father.

He’d opened the screen door which you’re now cursing yourself for not locking after Bucky arrived, and he looks mad.

“Where is she?” he growls, hands fisted at his side.

You do your best to breathe calmly, but you’ve been told how bad his temper is. Gabby was even healing from some of his handy work when you met, and you’d much rather avoid learning about it personally.

“Who?” you ask, attempting a brave face which you know is wavering. You’ve never been good at handling violence or confrontation of any kind.

“You know who!” he yells. “Where is Gabby?”

“What’s going on?” Bucky asks, appearing at the end of the hall.

Trevor immediately pulls a gun from the back of his pants then grabs you, his other hand circling your neck. “Inside,” he orders, pushing you forwards, the gun at your temple.

You stumble, holding your hands up and keeping your wide gaze on Bucky whose fists are clenched. You can tell he’s analysing the situation, waiting for his chance to strike.

Trevor kicks the door shut and you move awkwardly down the hall until you reach the lounge area. “Gabby!”

You flinch at the shout in your ear. “She isn’t here,” you lie, voice trembling.

“Like hell she isn’t. Gabby! Come out here or I’ll shoot your friend!”

“Shoot her and I’ll kill you,” Bucky threatens with a deep, deadly voice, his eyes dark with fury.

“Then I’ll shoot you as well,” Trevor seethes, aiming the gun at him.

“No!” you scream.

“Go ahead,” Bucky torments, holding the man’s gaze. “Shoot me.”

“No, don’t!” you say desperately, not wanting to see Bucky get hurt again. You couldn’t handle it, not when both times would be because he tried protecting you.

“I will!” Trevor says, readjusting the gun in his sweaty hand.

“Trevor, stop!” Gabby yells, appearing at the corridor leading to the bedrooms. “Please, this is between you and me. Leave them out of it.”

“She tried keeping you from me,” he growls, pointing the gun at your temple again.

“At my request. Please, Trevor, let her go,” Gabby pleads, cautiously stepping closer with her hands up.

All the while, Bucky hasn’t taken his attention off the uninvited guest. “Aim the gun back at me,” he says, jaw clenched.

“Don’t,” Gabby replies brokenly. “Trevor, stop this. Let’s work out our issues like civil adults.”

“Sure. Let’s start with the fact that you took my daughter away from me and I haven’t seen her in a year.”

“You were abusive and I was terrified that you would turn your anger onto Jada. I had to think about her.”

“I’d never hurt her.”

“You say that, yet here you are waving a gun around threatening to kill people.”

“I have a right to see my child.”

“Not if you’re a danger to her. I won’t risk her life,” she says strongly.

“Then you leave me no choice but to take her from you.”

He aims the gun at Gabby, and you act without thinking. You grab his wrist that has the weapon and use all your strength to push his arm up then elbow him in the ribs. He shoves you aside and you land harshly on the wooden floor. When you hear shots being fired, you look up and watch Bucky advance on Trevor who is shooting at him. Bucky has his metal hand up as a shield to block the bullets then grasps the gun and tosses it aside, quickly circling Trevor’s neck and raising him off the ground.

You scramble to your feet and go to their side, seeing Trevor struggle to breathe while Bucky has a murderous expression. “Bucky, stop,” you plead. “You’re not who you used to be. Please, don’t do something you can’t come back from.” Sirens echo from down the street, raising your heart rate even more in fear. “Let the cops handle him. James…”

Your gentle voice saying his name makes him look at you and his expression immediately softens. He clenches his jaw then lowers Trevor to the floor, and you release a breath of relief. The moment he lets go of Trevor’s neck, his flesh hand flies up, clocking him on the face and knocking him out cold.

You jump in shock, your hands covering your mouth. The sirens are coming from directly outside and knocks sound at the door, followed by police yelling for us to let them in.

“Hide in my room,” you say to Bucky, placing your hands on his right arm closest to you.

“What? Why?”

“Despite you working with the Avengers, you know the cops are looking for any reason to lock you up. It’s best if they don’t know you’re here, so please hide in my room until they’re gone.”

“If they find out that you hid me, you’ll get in trouble.”

“You’ve saved my life twice. Let me do this for you. My room is down that hall, second on the left.”

He looks between me and the front corridor then turns and follows my directions.

We let the police in and go through what happened, only you lie to protect Bucky. You say when Trevor was distracted, you managed to disarm him then Gabby and you were able to knock him out. You’d always hated lying, but you would in order to keep Bucky safe. The guests begin arriving halfway through and you had to tell them the party is being rescheduled for next week which they all understood the moment they saw the scene.

Once everything was quiet again, Gabby went into Jada’s room where she was playing with her toys and you make your way to your room. The moment you enter, you see Bucky standing in front of a wall with a picture collage of you, Gabby and Jada with the word Family in the centre.

He must sense you because he turns to you with a curious expression. “You have an abundance of photos with you three, but none of any other family or friends.”

You let out a long breath as you close the door and walk towards him, pausing at his side and smiling at the collage. “Because they’re all the family and friends I have.” You look up to meet his gaze, seeing him studying you carefully. “My parents are rich and powerful, and my entire life they prepared me for their idea of my bright, successful future, including a man for me to marry. They put me through business school to get me ready for following in their footsteps. They had it all planned out. What they didn’t expect was me telling them that I have my own dreams. They said if I chose to do my own thing, then I would no longer be supported by them. I’ve never handled ultimatums well, so I packed a bag, caught a bus to a random town, changed my name, and got a job as a waitress here. For five years I worked, holding onto the dream of owning my own café, pretending the one I worked in was mine. Then a year ago, the boss got an offer she couldn’t pass up, and she gave the café to me, saying it’s mine now. She said she’d never met a harder, more determined worker, and that I deserved it.”

You return your gaze to him, seeing him smiling with an expression crossed between awe and sadness. “I haven’t seen any of my family in in five years. I don’t know if they care. They have a son and another daughter who I’m sure are following in their pre-planned footsteps.”

“To start over like that…it’s brave.”

“I was terrified, and I second-guessed it every step of the way, but I refused to live a life of lies, living by someone else’s rules. I wanted to forge my own path.”

“And you did, no matter how long it took. You’re one of the bravest people I know.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“No, I mean it. To leave a life of security to go into the unknown all for a dream.” He shakes his head and smiles. “I’m not sure how many people could do that.”

He turns to face you, and you do the same, so you’re chest to chest, him gazing down into your eyes. He raises his gloved flesh hand, waiting to see if you’ll pull away. When you stay still, expression soft and open, he gently places it on your cheek.

“You’re incredible, y/n.”

He slowly lowers his head, watching you carefully in case you stop him. Instead, you tilt your head and lean forward to receive the kiss, and his lips land on yours. You close your eyes and place your hands on his biceps.

The moment you touch his covered metal arm, he flinches and pulls away, looking down at his hand with a clenched jaw. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Your smile falls as pain tugs at your heart. “Why not? Did I…Did I do something wrong? I don’t have much experience, but I…I mean, I’ve…I’m not…”

“It isn’t you. You deserve a stable, loving guy who can offer you a life, y/n. I can’t be that guy. I’m broken. Hell, I’m not even a full man with…” He stops and raises his metal hand. “You deserve better.”

Tears blur your vision at the pain and vulnerability he’s revealing which you doubt he shows many people. “What does normal even mean? Bucky…James,” you say, gently placing your hand in his metal one that’s still raised between you both, and he glances up to meet your gaze. “You’ve been through more than anyone should have to. You’ve survived and overcome things than I can’t even think about without it breaking my heart. You’ve been broken and put back together.” You place your other hand on his metal one as well so both yours are holding it despite the glove barrier. “You’re more than a full man, Bucky. You’re a true hero. You’re my hero. Let me show you that I’ll love your arm and your darkness as much as the rest of you. As much as your heart and soul.”

He holds your gaze then steps back, taking his hand from yours. Disappointment begins to settle within until you see him hesitantly remove his gloves, followed by his shirt, placing them on the desk chair.

At the sight of him standing before you, bare-chested, your mouth goes dry and your heartbeat increases. His body…you’d think he was carved from the gods themselves. When you realise he’s anxiously staring at you, waiting for you to do or say something, you step forward and close the distance between you. Raising you hand, you softly trace the scars of his shoulder. Leaning close, you kiss them, feeling him tense beneath your lips. You continue to plant gentle kisses along the lines, then go down the black and gold metal. Taking his hand, you lift it up so you can kiss along the forearm arm and hand as well. Once you’ve reached his knuckles, you hold his gaze as you raise it to your lips.

Unshed tears glimmer in his beautiful, haunted eyes as he stares at you, clearly uncertain as to how to respond.

“You are whole, Bucky. Whole and beautiful, scars and all.”

Without saying a word, he pulls you to him and crashes his lips to yours, possessing your mouth with passion. A muffled moan escapes as you wrap your arms around his neck and he pulls you flush up against him. Your hands tangle in his hair and move down over his shoulders, chest and back, feeling him tense beneath your touch.

He pulls away and you catch your breath. Opening your eyes, you see him studying you carefully.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asks hesitantly.

“Yes, more than anything.”

That’s all the confirmation he needs. He possesses your mouth again and you both work on removing the clothing barriers as you stumble to the bed. Once you’re on the mattress, you’re both naked, him bracing himself over you.

His mouth moves down your neck, finding the sweet spot that makes you gasp and moan, your hands tracing over as much of him as you can reach. When his erection touches your thigh, you arch your hips, wanting him. You feel his smile against your neck as he continues moving down, sucking one of your nipples, twirling his tongue around it as his flesh hand traces your stomach, hip and thigh before landing on your heated, aching core.

As his fingers delve into the wetness, circling the sensitive bud, your nails digging into his skin. It’s been so long since you’ve been touched, and your last boyfriend didn’t know much about how to please a woman, whereas Bucky seemed to know his way around your body. He switched nipples, working the other one as he pushed a finger inside you, followed by another then curled them, hitting your g-spot. You moan, arching your hips as you murmur his name.

“Please, Bucky, I want you. Don’t make me wait,” you plead breathlessly.

He growls at you soft whimpers and removes his fingers, bracing himself over you. “Normally I go all in with the foreplay,” he mutters, nudging your entrance with his member. “Sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, please,” you beg, tangling your hands in his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. “Make me yours and I’ll make you mine.”

He smiles and kisses you, his tongue pushing past your lips as he slowly enters you, giving you time to adjust to his impressive length. There’s a slight sting as he stretches you more than you’ve been in the past, but with his mouth kissing and hand tracing what he can of you, the pleasure overrides all pain. When he’s fully inside, he pauses and rests his head next to yours on the pillow.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” His husky voice in your ear sends a whole new wave of desire through you, tightening your core and he moans in response. Raising his head, his darkened, lust-filled eyes meet yours. “You ok?”

“More than ok,” you murmur, your hands tracing his back.

He holds your gaze and withdraws most the way then glides back in. After a few gentle strokes, he gradually picks up speed. You raise your hips, wrapping your legs around his waist to meet thrust for thrust. As the pleasure builds, you both close your eyes and lose yourselves in it. The sensation of him filling you completely is more delicious than you thought possible. He continues hitting that sweet spot and your orgasm builds rapidly, washing over you in a powerful wave. He rides you through it without slowing his pace. Wrapping his arms around you, he rolls you both over so you’re on top. You raise your head and meet his gaze, seeing his darkened blues watch you with fiery desire.

“Ride us both home, doll,” he orders huskily, his hands securing their hold on your hips.

Stabilising yourself, you straighten and begin to rise to the tip then slowly descend again. Once you get a pace going, you rise and clench, eliciting a groan as his bites his bottom lip. Without thinking twice, you lean down, hands next to his head and grab that lip between your teeth gently. He growls and thrusts upward in response, his flesh hand landing on the back of your head to keep you in place and possesses your mouth with unbridled passion. You continue to ride him, clenching him a few times until you’re sure he’s on the brink of release.

“Fuck, doll, I can’t hold back much longer,” he rasps.

A wave of desire floods you at the sound of his groans, more so when his metal hand finds its way to your sensitive bud while his mouth latches onto your neck, leaving a love bite. All the stimulation is enough to send you both over the edge, his name on your lips as you cry out in ecstasy and collapse on top of him. His arms wrap around you, holding you close as your breathing gradually returns to normal. Nothing is said as you both relish in the aftermath.

“Hey guys, next time you plan on doing that, can you please let me know so I can take Jada outside before the screaming starts?” Gabby calls, amusement in her voice.

You wince and meet Bucky’s gaze. “Sorry,” you tentatively call out, both clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

When her footsteps recede, the pair of you let it out, laughing until your stomachs hurt.


End file.
